


your eyes can be so cruel

by VibrantVenus



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Sarah, Darkish Sarah, Drabble, F/M, I feel like i humble jareth too much, Jareth doesnt know what to do with her, P short, So they had time to have this convo, also i know they had this whole longass convo in this fic, but also like, but i figured since she was also actually murdering people, but that's another fic entirely i feel, i feel like i wrote him too awkward???, i was thinking of making her a changeling child, it's very heavily implied that she murdered a shit ton of his goblins, jareth is... Pretty reasonably cautious of sarah in this fic, like flowery sunshine girl turned put to be stabby knife girl, sarah stays in the labyrinth, she got there a bit earlier, so he's kinda shook, they were trying to murder her as well, this dude doesnt evwn know what to say, tho, to be fair, which doesnt make sense because she barely made it out in time in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Her hands drip with blood and she lets her dagger fall from her finger tips.-Or Sarah is a bit more dangerous than her canonical counterpart, and Jareth doesn't know why he's surprised, The labryinth was, after all, all about things not being what they seem.-Of course pretty girls with pretty faces were crueler then they seemed.





	your eyes can be so cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a lot of stuff has gone on today and I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm probably not going to be doing a lot of writing in the next few months. I'm going to start attending therapy and other stuff is happening-so I'm just gonna finish up what I have in my drafts and post them and then my account is probably gonna be pretty dry. So I just thought y'all would like to know.

   Though he watches her throughout the Labyrinth, he never seems to notice the sharp grins curling at the edges of her smile. He only sees her, with her eyes like spring grass and lips as vibrant as roses. Only sees the dramatic lonely flower girl. He only ever sees the role she plays.

   So it's a shock to see her, covered in blood up to her knees, a knife in her hands and a grin on her face. Her eyes are like glass, cold and sharp and she moves with the confidence of a predator. He thinks, for a moment, that humanity is wasted on her. 

   Give me the child, she says, and he doesn't know how to respond, because this is not the Sarah he had expected. This facet of Sarah's personality was unexpected, surprising even.

   He speaks with a voice, sweet as honey but as cold as ice " _Beware, Sarah."_  She laughs when he says he's been generous, and there's a part of him, the furious untamed fae in his blood, that bristles with indignation.

_"I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me._

_Isn't that generous?"_

And she laughs, as if the world is some beautiful joke in one of her silly little stories, and when she speak his blood chills to ice in his veins.

_"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours. And my--"_

And he stops her, cuts her off before she has a chance to finish, before she has a chance to end the game, he offers her a crystal-offers her, her dreams, and at this he's unsure of what the bloodsoaked girl in front of him could dream of. He'd though he'd known, but this girl child was a something else, some beast he'd never encountered amongst the fae. It made her all the more lovely, all the more terrifying.

   She speak, a note of uncertainty in her voice as she continues, "and my kingdom is as great-"

   He's frantic, if her dreams cannot sway her-then what could?

_"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want."_

   He's at a loss as she continues, but there's still a single shining beacon of hope as she seems unable to remember the final words, a snarl stretches across her lovely face and he's never expected something like this from the girl-never expected the blood or anger or fury from  _Sarah._

   " _Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

And she pauses, sighs, the fury draining from her face as she stares at him with  _greengreengreen_ eyes. Her hands drip with blood, and she lets the dagger fall from her fingertips. Wipes the blood on her pants.

   "Are you in love with me?" Her head tilted cautiously, a curious expression on her face. He doesn't understand how she could shift so easily, from fire to ice, it's unnerving coming from a mortal. Hmortals he quite likes it.

   "I...suppose one could say that I am in love with you." 

   She rips her hands against her face, a smear of still damp blood stains her face. He doesn't dare come close enough to rub it away. 

   "Say I agreed to stay with you, what would happen to Toby?"

   He shrugs, "I suppose he could stay a human child-though no human who remains in the labryinth ever really stays that way. He could become a goblin, it mostly depends on how I feel." She nods, remains quiet for a moment.

   "And what would happen to me?"

   This is the part he is unsure of, because the Sraha he had encountered would never fit into the mold he'd imagined her in. 

   "I suppose you would become my wife, and there would definitely be other things we'd have to work through, of course. If I can be honest, I didn't really think I would get this far."

   She laughs, begins to say something, but is cut off by the clock.

   "Hurry, Sarah, you must make your decision," and he knows then that he's giving her this chance to back out-even without the words. She stares at him for a moment-a frown across her face, and she takes his hand as the clock strikes thriteen. 

   Some would say that this must be an unlucky pairing, beginning at an unlucky time. But he thinks that there's something like hope in the future, when Sarah smiles at him with a grin more fae then human. He thinks from this point on that thirteen might be the luckiest number of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short or has a really abrupt ending-I had to finish it really fast.


End file.
